Can't Stop The Tears From Falling
by DarkRay9
Summary: Gray has rejected Jubia, who ran off crying. She sat on the cold hard ground, while it rained, but a beacon of light or rather long blond hair with a pink umbrella has come to guide her the way. One-shot LucyXJubia Shojou Ai


Can't Stop The Tears From Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

"I'm sorry Jubia, but I don't have any feelings for you, nor anyone else. We can always be friends, and I'll be there for you, but thats all I can do for you," he said. The ice alchemist had been his gentlest with me, but I still couldn't stop the falling tears as they flowed down my cheek. He handed me a napkin, but I slapped his hand away. Not out of anger, but out of not wanting to be pitied by him. I ran...

I didn't know where I was, but I still felt the tears coming out of my eyes, and to make it more worse, the sky seemed to mock me as it let out it's own tears, as if saying I'm more sad than you, so get over it. I sat down, as I was tired from running for so long. I sat down on the stone ground, and put my against a building I didn't know what was.

I saw the rain continue to fall, and tease me. The tears hadn't stopped either. They said that a rainbow came after every rainfall, but I knew there was no rainbow for Jubia.

After a good twenty minutes of just sitting there, I finally noticed that I had ran off without a word. I knew that everyone must be getting worried, but I didn't care. My heart had just been broken, and I highly doubted that I'd ever find someone as wonderful as Gray-sama was.  
For some reason, the rain stopped. I looked up, however, to see the rain had continued to fall in front of me, but not around me anymore. I then noticed the legs, and skirt. I looked up to see a blond girl holding a pink umbrella, who I knew all to well. It was Lucy-chan.

"Jubia, why are you out here in the cold rain?" she had asked with the most sincere voice I had heard all day. She bent down to my level, as if actually interested in why. I knew she probably wasn't but I went on and told her.  
"I confessed to Gray-sama, but he rejected me," I said while coughing up those last few words. The tears had stopped flowing, but they remained on my face. I was shocked as Lucy took her hand, and wiped away the right side of my face, and then the left.

"It'll be alright Jubia. I've always told you I'll be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on," she said with a sincere smile.

I started to cry again, and nearly knocked Lucy over as I leapt at her with a hug, and the tears started once again. As I had leapt, my hat had flew off, and my hair now out. Lucy merely stood there, looking sad herself, while comforting me while rubbing my back.

Lucy insisted on taking me to her house. Knowing it was better than sitting in the cold wet rain, I agreed. As we walked, Lucy never let go of my hand. I had tried to say something, but she cut me off by placing her finger on my lip, and said everything will be alright.

By the time we got to her apartment, it was nearly 6 o clock. She let me in first, and I knew instantly that this could only be Lucy's apartment, as it was clean, and organized. "Want something to drink?" she asked while putting up her umbrella.

"Uh, sure if it isn't too much trouble for Lucy to treat Jubia," I said while running a hand through my wet tangled hair.

"Alright, I'll make some tea. That always calms me down," said Lucy as she made her toward her cabinets. I'd never noticed it before, but Lucy's figure was so thin, and beautiful. Did I just think that? I always I knew I was bi, as I had dated women before, but it had never crossed my mind over Lucy. No! I couldn't let myself be hurt again. I wouldn't allow it, although Lucy was nice, and there for me.

"Teas ready!" yelled Lucy. I was in her bathroom, in the tub as I had been told I would be spending the night here, since it was already so late, and my house was quite a ways. I washed out the shampoo, and got out. I wrapped the towel around my stomach, and went to look in the mirror. I looked ok now, but you could tell I had been crying as my eyes were puffy, and red. I got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom, through Lucy's bedroom, and into her living room/kitchen.

We sat down, and started to drink our tea. I was wondering about the thought of Lucy being bi, but then again I always saw her with that Natsu. Not that I didn't like him. He was funny, and a good friend.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Lucy while putting down her tea.

"I'm doing better, and thanks Lucy," I said with the most sincerest voice I could muster. I could have sworn I saw Lucy blush, but it must have been me fantasizing.

"So, how are you, and Gray gonna do now?" she asked before picking up her tea to drink.

"I think we'll be good, it will be awkward for Jubia, but it will take a while," I lied. I knew I wouldn't be able to truly talk to Gray for at least a month. It would take a while for my heart to mend, unless someone else fixed it for me, which I doubted about now.

"Don't worry Jubia. There's someone out there for everyone," said Lucy while getting up to pour herself some more tea.

I could have sworn I heard something in her voice that had meant me, and some part of me was saying that she, and Lucy belonged, but Jubia blocked out that part.

"Want some more tea?" she asked as put down her cup on the table. I nodded, and she took my near empty cup, and poured some tea in it from the stove.

"So do you already have that someone Lucy-chan?" I asked for all the nerve I had. I was curious, and honestly wanted to know if I had a chance.

Lucy instantly stopped walking. She turned to me, and I could have sworn I saw a sad look in her eyes. "I haven't, no. I probably will in the near future," she said while laughing, but I could tell that her laughter was fake. I could tell, as I often faked laugh at when Gray told a corny joke, but also when someone accused me of liking Gray in front of him. I knew deep inside Lucy was hurting like me for some odd reason, and I didn't know why. Or could it be she was just lying to make me feel better? The thought instantly made my heart hurt, and I clutched it.  
Luckily, Lucy had gone to the bathroom. "Stupid Jubia, you should know that theres no way for you, and Lucy to be together," I said while clutching my heart still. A few tears rolled down my cheeks, and hit the now full tea cup. I wiped them away, as I didn't want Lucy to see me crying again.

It was now dinner for us, although it was 9 o clock. The food smelled heavenly to me, and not to mention the way Lucy looked so cute in a chef's outfit. Lucy was making a pretty simple yet at the same time fancy meal. She had announced they would be having spaghetti, alongside garlic bread, and mash potatoes. Finally, for desert, and my favorite which Lucy had asked for, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, which she was working on right now.

She had begun cooking two hours ago, and it was almost ready. I could feel the inside of my mouth begin to water for my friend's deliciously smelling home cooked food.

"Its ready now," she announced with the widest grin I'd ever see her produced. She looked truly happy that her meal looked so good.

After scarfing down two helpings, and almost half of the cake, I was full. Lucy had eaten her fair share, but not as much as me. There was little left, not even enough to be called a snack, so Lucy would be ok with throwing it away. As I looked at her, I noticed some spaghetti sauce on her upper lip. I reached across the table, as it was actually small enough to, and wiped away the leftover sauce. She blushed, and asked, "Why did you do that Jubia?"

"You had something on your upper lip," I said with clearness in my voice.

"Oh, thanks," she said as if disappointed in my reason. "Well I guess it's time for bed. You can have the couch, it folds out into a bed, and I'll see you in the morning," she added as she waved, and headed to her room.  
I wasn't ready to sleep as my heart still hurt, but not as badly thanks to the kindness of Lucy-chan. I knew though that Lucy would want me to try, and sleep, so I got up from the table, and headed to the couch. After unfolding it, and putting up a pillow to prop my head on I covered up with the blanket Lucy had brought out for me earlier.

I laid there for what seemed a good hour, but in reality only twenty minutes. I couldn't sleep as Lucy kept engulfing my thoughts with her sweet tender smile. I knew many of my friends at the guild were probably worried still, as we hadn't contacted them yet, but all I needed for now was Lucy's comfort. Look at what I was saying! I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with Lucy. She was too kind for me, and deserved someone like that Natsu, or maybe ... even Gray-sama.

The very though of his name pained my heart, and I got up in an instant. With my blanket wrapped around me, I opened Lucy's window, and went out onto the side roof. It wasn't very long, but just enough room to keep my entire body on it. I looked at the starry sky, thinking what a romantic thing this would be to share with another person.

The silence kinda creeped me out, but it was also soothing. It gave me time to think, and now that I thought about it, I think me, and Gray (Not adding the sama this time) could be friends. I sighed, and looked at the fluorescent lights cast by the other buildings across the city which I was just above to see them all.

A hand appeared on my shoulder, and I was just happening to look that way. Just about to let out a scream, another pressed against my mouth. I looked down to see the Fairy Tail mark, and knew it had to be Lucy. Looking up, it confirmed my thought. She was in a purple robe, and I could see her panties, which made me blush uncomfortably.

"I came out to check on you, but you weren't there. I saw the window open, and saw you out here. I thought I'd join if that ok," said Lucy while smiling.

I thought for a moment, and said, "Sure, its ok with Jubia."

After Lucy had sat down, and we both stared at the stars. We both looked at each other. Lucy had opened her mouth, but closed it.

"What were you gonna say?" I asked bending my head a bit as Lucy was hiding her face.

"Nothing," she said and I now saw she had a sad look on her face.

"What is wrong Lucy? You can confide in me, like I did in you. Please do it for Jubia," I said while stroking my hand through her beautiful blond hair.  
She blushed at what I was doing, but went on to speak.

"I was gonna say, I know how you feel about being rejected. I was sort of rejected. It was before we met you," she said. She went on to say, "I thought Natsu was the one, but when I went to tell him how I felt he was too naïve to get what I was saying. I was hurt, not by him, but by myself thinking that he might be the one." Lucy started to cry a bit. I did as she had to me, wiping away her tears.

"I really had, and the thing is I've never been mad at Natsu for that. I was mad at myself for being such a fool."  
"Lucy is no fool," I said while wrapping her in the blanket alongside me. Our hands met, and we both retracted quickly, thinking that the other had no feelings for us.

"The thing is Jubia when I saw you today, I knew instantly what it was. I only asked you to get you to speak to me. We never really talked, besides the time we pulled off that weird unison magic attack that time we were rescuing Erza." said Lucy as she looked at me. She went on to say, "When you fell under that man's control, I felt anger, and at the same time sadness. I thought that I truly had lost you, and then I knew that well, that I had feelings for you. I would always get angry when seeing you cooing over Gray. I just thought it was I was angry that you were in love, and I wasn't but it was jealousy all along."  
I reached out to pull Lucy into a hug. "I never though I'd hear you say that Lucy," I said while I looked at the back of the blanket that covered us both.  
"What do you mean? I'm a fool for falling in love with you, as I'm only gonna get hurt again," she said while starting to cry again.

"No you aren't as Jubia also has feelings for you. I love you Lucy," I went on to say, and blushed at my confession, as so did Lucy.

"You mean those three words?" she asked me, and I nodded. I then did the most boldest thing in my life, I pulled in to kiss her. I knew if she rejected me now, I would possibly kill myself as I didn't think I could take that pain. To my surprise, she took control, and kissed me first. As we pulled away at the same time, we were both blushing.

"Jubia..." said Lucy while turned away from my view.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you too," she said, and I could see her ears turn red. Instantly, I grabbed her by the shoulders, letting the blanket fall off her, and me. I turned her around, and kissed her again, this time more romantically as I felt her lips meet mine. They were so sweet, not only because of the lip gloss she wore for some odd reason, but because it was Lucy's lips. I pulled away, and she looked romantically at me. "Thank you Jubia," she said while hugging me, and putting her head on my shoulder.  
"No thank you Lucy," I muttered. I thank her for saving me, and loving me. If it wasn't for her I'd be still in a deep dark ocean of tears that would probably never stop for a long time.

We both pulled away, but locked hands, and wrapped ourselves in the blanket that had fallen off us. Under the night sky, we watched the stars glitter, and as did we.

The End

A/N: O_O Wow Didn't think I'd ever write something like this XD So romantic O.O I'm proud of myself as I wrote this in a few hours XD Might be a bit rushed, but I got the idea randomly while thinking of Jubia while finishing up my recent fanfic Date With A Salamander. Reason I say that I' surprised I wrote this is because I'm gay XD Guess I can like shojou ai pairings too XD Please review, and I hoped you enjoyed my story ^_^.


End file.
